


a person to call home

by sadonmain



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), mention of michael (DSMP)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonmain/pseuds/sadonmain
Summary: ranboo and tubbo have lived in snowchester together for awhile. however, tubbo struggles to handle the first time ranboo enters his enderwalk state.tubbo ran over to ranboo, who was keeled over on the ground, head in hands.  hesitantly, he placed his hand on ranboo’s back, careful not to startle him further. under his hand, he felt ranboo’s unsteady breath, his frame shaking.or, tubbo comforts ranboo after a traumatic enderwalk experience.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	a person to call home

**Author's Note:**

> it's beeduo time! i feel like i don't need to preface this, but this is entirely platonic and if you interpret it otherwise, i break your knees (... /hj)

tubbo awoke to clattering downstairs. his head was hazy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _what was that noise?_ pulling himself out from under michael, he grabbed his robe and clutched it tightly around him. the chill seeped into his bones. feeling sympathetic for his son, he wrapped thick woolen blankets snugly around him. michael nestled into them, letting out a soft sigh. a smile crept onto tubbo’s lips before he remembered why he got up in the first place. the clattering continued downstairs, ending with a sudden thud. tubbo glanced at michael, hoping he didn’t wake from the sudden noise. michael was asleep, soundly. loud noises didn’t bother him, a perk of spending your early years in the nether. 

tubbo padded down the ladder, careful to not startle whoever -- or whatever -- was making the noises. before tubbo could make it entirely downstairs, he heard an otherworldly, hideous scream. he whipped his head around, adrenaline spiking. when he landed on the ground, he found himself staring at ranboo’s back. tubbo ran over to ranboo, who was keeled over on the ground, head in hands. hesitantly, he placed his hand on ranboo’s back, careful not to startle him further. under his hand, he felt ranboo’s unsteady breath, his frame shaking. 

tubbo’s mind went blank. _what happened?_ he made his way around ranboo, careful to not startle him. he knelt down in an attempt to meet his eyes, only to see ranboo’s head in his hands, face practically between his knees. ranboo’s eyes were glazed over, his jaw fully unhinged. tubbo’s first instinct was to scramble backwards, run to someone’s home and call for help. he fought every urge, keeping his hand steady on ranboo’s shoulder. he had never seen ranboo like this before. when they had first moved in together, ranboo warned tubbo that this sort of event would happen. tubbo had brushed it off at the time. _why would i be worried? you would never hurt me and i would never hurt you. we’ll be fine!_ but now, seeing ranboo in this state, tubbo had to fight every fiber of his being. his muscles and joints were screaming at him to run, far away, as fast as possible. instead, tubbo stayed.

“ranboo? are you there?”

there was no response. instead, the guttural screams continued. tubbo shifted uneasily. _how am i going to fix this?_ clearing his throat, he tried again. “are you alright?” 

forcing himself to meet ranboo’s eyes, rubbo finally saw what was happening to ranboo. his face contorted into a visage of pain. the scars on his cheeks appeared to be getting etched further by the second. when tubbo attempted to tune out the screaming, he could’ve sworn he heard ranboo’s skin sizzle as the tears continued to fall. grimacing, tubbo touched his own cheek with his other hand. _how can you live like this? how do you live through this pain?_

he gently shifted his hand from ranboo’s shoulder to his cheek, still holding his own. “ranboo, if you can hear me, if you can understand me… we’ll get through this. together.” he shifted his weight from a kneeling position to sitting cross-legged in front of ranboo. he propped his elbow up on his knee for more support. however long it would take, he would wait. he wanted ranboo back. the minutes ticked by like hours. there wasn’t much else for tubbo to do but to get lost in his own thoughts. holding ranboo’s face, he was reminded of a conversation they once had.

***

_“ranboo, look at this! oh my god, look! there are tears, actual tears coming from my eyes!”_

_ranboo touched the back of his neck. “i, uh, don’t really know what that’s like.”_

_tubbo wiped the tears away from his eyes, recovering from the joke. “what do you mean?”_

_“tears have always been associated with pain for me. it’s why i don’t cry much. even if i wanted to, i couldn’t force it.”_

_tubbo looked puzzled. “how do you stop yourself from crying? if i ever tried to do that, i think i’d just cry harder.”_

_ranboo pulled on his fingers, averting eye contact. “i’m not sure. one day, i just turned it off. i don’t cry anymore, not if i can help it. i buried that long ago.”_

_sighing, tubbo put his arm around ranboo’s shoulders. “it sounds like a painful way to live, ranboo. it’s okay to experience emotions sometimes.”_

***

tubbo’s pity turned to rage. when he worked under the schlatt administration, he felt a similar way. any emotions he felt were viewed as a weakness. he quickly learned how to mask his feelings -- sadness, anger, fright, and stress were locked up tight, never to be shown to those around him. he learned to convince others that he was happy. slowly, he started to believe it, too. 

that suppression came at a cost. the internal strife began to manifest itself externally, causing tubbo to wake up one night in a cold sweat. he clutched his head, feeling the worst pain he had ever experienced. running to the mirror, he pulled his hair back. staring back at him was a small pair of horns. in horror, he touched them gently. although he knew that he was looking at himself in the mirror, all he could see was schlatt. it was something that could never be undone, a visible reminder of the trauma he underwent. it took him months to unlearn masking, months to finally learn how to open up again. 

seeing ranboo in that vulnerable state ripped tubbo’s heart out. ranboo’s tears were flowing freely, a painful release that tubbo hadn’t felt in months. whatever caused ranboo’s enderwalk state was horrid. it was attacking his family, his home. he couldn’t afford to keep his feelings bottled up inside any longer. if tubbo kept hiding his feelings, his secrets from those he loved, he would end up just like schlatt. the horns were just the beginning. 

he hadn’t realized he was crying, screaming alongside his husband. his voice was growing hoarse. he prayed michael hadn’t woken up. he shook his head, attempting to once again focus on the task at hand. tubbo hiccuped through his tears, pulling ranboo’s forehead to his own. ranboo’s screams had been echoing off the walls the entire time. _it’s a wonder he can still scream,_ tubbo thought, though he knew that it wasn’t truly ranboo’s voice. with their foreheads pressed together and ranboo’s cheek in his hand, tubbo whispered, “i’m here for you. no one can take that away from us.” as he finished, ranboo’s voice began to return to his own, becoming hoarse. his eyes cleared, but the tears were still falling. tubbo didn’t let go of ranboo. instead, he moved his hand from ranboo’s cheek to his shoulders. ranboo’s face was worn and he looked light-headed. with a slight sway, ranboo collapsed. he would’ve fallen to the floor, but tubbo quickly caught him, gently placing ranboo’s head in his lap. he placed his hand softly on ranboo’s back, slowly rubbing in circles to soothe both ranboo and himself. there were so many questions running through tubbo’s head, most of which surrounded what havoc ranboo might have caused in his enderwalk state. he resigned himself to asking when ranboo was more lucid and awake. ranboo was exhausted. he deserved the rest. tubbo sighed, glancing down at ranboo’s face. _he looks so peaceful,_ he thought. something tubbo had never seen before. ranboo’s face was normally a well-worn map of furrowed brows and worry lines, even in his sleep. but in this unconscious state, ranboo’s face was relaxed, serene. to himself, tubbo muttered, “now that i think about it, i haven’t felt this relaxed or safe for as long as i can remember.” he sighed, glancing down to check that ranboo was still asleep. 

“the world has been so cruel to you, ranboo. to both of us. we deserve happiness, just like anyone else. we deserve to have a peaceful life, a family of our own. if we can find comfort in one another, solace in snowchester, we should do whatever it takes to defend it. i know i will. others may try to attack us, i say, let them try. love is the one thing that the adults of this world can’t take away from anyone. try as they might, love lives on.” 

tubbo looked out the window, watching the snow float in the cold wind. the twilight sky illuminated the snowflakes as they danced and landed on the docks outside. tubbo’s legs ached from sitting in that position for hours, but he didn’t feel like moving anytime soon. _the world may move on,_ tubbo thought, _but i would rather stay here._ they were safe, in the comfort of their home. together, they were safe in the comfort of snowchester and each other. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> if you enjoyed, i'm mxmranboob on twitter, stop by and say hi! thank you so much for all the support recently, it means a ton <3


End file.
